Word of the Day
by HP-Lette-Fan
Summary: I got it in my head to do some drabbles based on dictionary dot com's word of the day widget, updated on Mondays! I have just been writing whatever character seems to work best with the word of the day for me so no specific characters or ratings, I will mark if somethings M but I don't think I could make a drabble M.
1. Week 1

**+A/N: So in an effort to widen my vocabulary I have decided to use the 's Word of the Day and my love of writing.**

**Every day I will write a drabble (100-1,000 words) pertaining to the word of the day that will be written at the top of the section along with the definition.**

**I will upload every Monday (except this first time because I have been having a very off week), 1 chapter a week, totaling in 7 drabbles a chapter.**

**If you see me using a word incorrectly, please let me know, it is the purpose of this exercise for me after all.**

**Also if you liked one of the drabbles and want it to become a story shout it out and let me know.**

**Peace, love, and happiness will come your way when you feed the author,**

**Nia**

* * *

**January 5th (Sunday) cede – to yield or grant typically by treaty or surrender to another**

"I want to invoke parley, let me speak to your leader." A battered blonde man was pounding on the door of a warehouse in the broken down district of Horizon Drive.

The red-head that answered the door grunted and pulled him inside. "Accio wand."

"I didn't bring it." With a dark stare the blonde followed the red-head to the room at the end of the hall. "Thanks"

"So Draco why the parley?" A black-haired man was sitting at the desk in front of him.

"I want to cede my manor to you so you can set the wards how you please and rid us of that bastard." He threw his fist on the desk. "He killed my mother and that pathetic excuse of a father just sat by and watched. With the magic on the manor, Lucius forfeited the ownership of the manor when he did that."

"Swear a Wizarding oath and in exchange I will keep you out of Azkaban." He held out his hand and as soon as Draco put his hand on the other man's, they completed the oath and ward switching.

"Thank you Harry, I know HE believes the Underground is being run by Neville, he still thinks you're dead." Draco hissed suddenly. "I have to go, attack soon." He walked out praying to Merlin and Salazar Harry would attack before the Dark Lord found out his plans.

* * *

**January 6th (Monday) terminus – the point toward which anything tends; goal or end**

He just couldn't handle it anymore. It had to end, now. He had his will written out, letters for all of his friends, and a letter for the paper which would be sent off at five in the morning. All that was left was to do it.

A simple spell to stop his heart and he will have reached his terminus. The pressure of Ginny and all the Weasley's trying to get him to marry her, the Minister trying to use him as a poster boy, Hermione trying to get him to go back to school.

Cutting worked for all of a few weeks, but it wasn't what he needed, wanted, craved.

The terminus of his life came down to this simple spell, pulsus prohibere.

_FROM THE HANDS OF HARRY POTTER_

_The suicide note of Harry Potter!_

_Only 3 months have gone by since I have defeated Voldemort, and already I have been accosted by friends, what I thought was family, the ministry, and you, the public. I cannot handle it any more, so I am taking this into my own hands and ending it. I've died once already for everyone of the wizarding world._

_I had the option to come back and save you all and I chose it. You're welcome. But now I need my terminus, and I've come to it with open arms._

_Good-bye,_

_Your "savior",_

_Harry James Potter_

_This note appeared on our desk at 5 this morning, by the time the Aurors arrived at Harry Potter's house he was found dead on his bed, wand in hand. This is a sad day for the Wizarding world and will be honoured by everyone._

* * *

**January 7th (Tuesday) lea – a tract of open ground, especially grassland; meadow**

"Hermione, why are we here?" Ron had a basket in his hand as he followed Hermione away from the burrow.

"Oh Ronald! Honestly, don't you think it's even the slightest bit romantic to have a nice picnic in a beautiful lea?" She turned to look at him and shook her head. "Meadow Ron, a beautiful meadow."

"Oh! Well I think anywhere you are is a beautiful place to have a picnic Hermione." He laid the blanket down where she pointed and smiled at her.

"Nice save Ron. I love you too." She kissed his cheek and sat down, Ron following quickly after her.

"Great I'm hungry!" The both laughed as they set about enjoying their picnic.

* * *

**January 8th (Wednesday) welkin – the sky; the vault of heaven**

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing on the Astronomy Tower after curfew?" Professor Snape drawled once he ascended the steps.

"Looking at the welkin Professor, in the hopes I can find a name worthy of a Malfoy. I just found out I'm to be a father." Draco kept his eyes on the sky as Severus joined him.

"Perhaps Orion or Cassidy, they were always good constellations to me." His drawl was gone as he looked at his student and godson. "If I may be so rude to ask, who is the mother?" Draco looked at him, a smile forming slowly.

"Hermione Granger, she's breaking it to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio now." His smile turned to a smirk. "If only I could see the looks on their faces when they hear we've been together almost a year now."

"Well congratulations Draco, I hope you will do better than your father." Professor Snape walked away after giving him a reaffirming squeeze of the shoulder.

"So do I Severus, so do I."

* * *

**January 9th (Thursday) comport – to bear or conduct (oneself); behave**

"Truth or Dare Lavender?" Padma and the other girls in the dorm leaned in to hear her choice.

"Truth." She smirked at them, they had been trying to get her to take a dare all night.

"Have you gone all the way with Ron and how many times?" Padma grinned at her best friend.

"Yes, three times. Hermione truth or dare?" She smirked at the bookworm.

"Truth." Hermione set her book down, marking her page.

"Who do you have a crush on and why?" All the girls laughed as Hermione blushed furiously.

"Professor Snape, he comports himself with such strength, respect, and dignity." A bunch of squeals were heard around the dorm. "Alright, Ginny truth or dare?"

* * *

**January 10th (Friday) wamble – to move unsteadily**

"Oh Lavender, do sit down and let me get you some tea before you wamble yourself into complete bed rest." Mrs Weasley ushered her daughter-in-law back onto the couch, the tea set following her into the living room.

"Oh Mrs Weasley you are so helpful, if the healer hadn't restricted my magic usage I wouldn't be having this issue. Poor Ronnie has been running around the house for me right when he gets off work, he's even gone as far as to clean up the house for me." Lavender had tears in her eyes as she rubbed her very swollen belly.

"Sweetie, you are pregnant with triplets! I raised Ronald to be the utmost gentleman, anything less and he knows he wouldn't be allowed back home until he made up for it." Mrs Weasley smiled as she handed Lavender her tea.

"Just wait until these three are wambling around the house testing my and Ron's patience." Lavender smiled at her belly. "I can't wait."

* * *

**January 11th (Saturday) mot – a pithy or weak remark**

"Watch it Malfoy!" Harry was rubbing his shoulder as he glared at the offender.

"Back off Potter, it was an accident." Draco turned to go to his next class but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a mot even for you Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry's concern for the skittish blonde was blatantly clear.

"I'm fine." He glared at Harry as he glared back, wanting the truth. "I'm just tired of all the hate, okay?"

"If that's really the case..." He put his hand out in front of Draco. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Draco quickly realized what he was doing and smirked, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hi Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked last weeks drabbles, I will be posting again next Monday (the 20th) for this weeks set. Please feed the author. Follows and favorites are great but reviews can really make my day.**


	2. Week 2

**A/N: So welcome to another installment of Word of the Day, Week 2! So I was silly and posted last Sunday's word with Week 1's stuff, so you guys have probably read it already, if not it's here anyways. These will be Sunday-Saturday...I just have to remember that now.**

**January 12th (Sunday) hurdy-gurdy – a lute- or guitar-shaped stringed musical instrument sounded by the revolution against the strigns of a rosined wheel turned by a crank (similar to a bag pipe)**

"_The hurdy-gurdy was a medieval muggle instrument used to help them get into their underpants (gurders). Patented by Mr Hurderson in 1672, this item was popular until they started making looser undergarments."_

The current Muggle Studies teacher, Mrs Ann Weatherbee shook her head before writing a big 'D' in red ink next to Ronald Weasley's name.

"Honestly, you would think that boy would at least try to open a dictionary before making stuff up... But the creativity there is astounding even for me." She shook her head again before setting his paper aside and opening up the scroll that was indubitably Miss Hermione Granger's. "She must be mad at him this week..."

**January 13th (Monday) infinitesimal – immeasurably small; less than an assignable quantity**

"You smell like a ferret, Moody should have left you that way!"

"You're uneducated and smell like poor people."

"You're a bloody Slytherin!"

"Really? You are small minded and can't see the greater picture."

"You're a Malfoy!"

"Your arguments as to why I shouldn't be dating Hermione are infinitesimal." Draco sighed and shook his head. "Look it up, you just might actually learn something."

"Shut it you posh wanker." Ron was getting redder by the second.

"Ronald Weasley! You say one more foul thing about my boyfriend and you will NEVER hear from me again! Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear?" Hermione's hair looked to be charged with all the anger she had.

"Yes Hermione."

**January 14th (Tuesday) antebellum – before or existing before war, especially the American Civil war, prewar**

"The antebellum plantations of the south of America, particularly Georgia, were beautiful and profitable lands. I see a great use in adopting the ideas of this agriculture. Not only could we use this for cotton but damn near any other product we could need.

The mudbloods, blood traitors, and the half bloods that don't want to join our ways could be allowed to collect our goods, a place to stay, food, clothing, and be watched over.

You are a graceful leader and we want to show this while keeping sure our magic stays in our community. We can allot a certain amount of land, in which we can build these plantations and housing, of your choosing. If we need to eradicate the muggles it can be done quickly and efficiently My Lord." Lucius sat down and awaited the Dark Lord's answer to his approval.

"I like your idea Lucius, see that this gets put in motion quickly."

**January 15th (Wednesday) hornswoggle – to swindle, cheat, hoodwink, or hoax**

Charlie was chasing his younger twin brothers around the yard, firing off hexes and curses at the both of them. "Stop running you bloody prats!" He caught Fred (was it Fred?) with a stinging hex as he hollered at them.

"Oi! You snooze you loose!" George quick dashed into the garden.

"Oh dragon keeping brother of ours!" Fred followed George, rubbing his shoulder blade.

"You two hornswoggled me out of 60 galleons and you know it!" Charlie picked up speed and ran to the other side of the garden.

"Charlie! You have a Floo call from a Rebekah from Romania!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the house.

"You two are lucky Rebekah called. Remember I know where you sleep!" Charlie sent one last hex at them before heading inside to talk to his latest girlfriend.

**January 16th (Thursday) echt – real; authentic; genuine**

"Harry you are so handsome and smart and amazing." Ginny, Lavender, and Padma had been following him around all day offering words of praise while pushing each other out of the way.

"Oh there you are!" Hermione came up to Harry with an armful of books. "You promised to help me research the uses of bitterroot versus rosemary leaves in potions. The library closes in FOUR hours! We need to get going!" She handed him half her books and pushed him towards the library, leaving his group of followers behind.

"Do you know how much I love you Hermione?" Harry took the rest of her books. "I swear you're the only echt girl around." She flushed and shook her head.

"You've been using the planner I made you haven't you?" She kissed his cheek before entering the library. "I love you too Harry."

**January 17th (Friday) misology – distrust or hatred of reason or reasoning**

"Harry, can you tell me the meaning of misology?" A kind looking woman who was sitting in front of him dipped her quill in the ink pot next to her.

"The distrust of reason. The main reason I'm here. Caused by that bastard Dumbledore." He fought to keep his eyes closed and breathing even.

"What do you mean it was caused by Dumbledore?" Her voice was soothing as well as infuriating, as they were finally starting to get to the root of the problem he was having.

"He set rules down and let me break them without punishment, 'for the greater good' he said, ha! His reasoning was corrupt, why should I trust anyone else's reasoning anymore?" He exhaled through his nose. "How can I trust anyone now? He was training me to die."

**January 18th (Saturday) litigious – inclined to dispute or disagree; argumentative**

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table watching Sirius pace back and forth. "Why are you so frazzled about this? I thought it was what you wanted?" Sirius glared at him.

"Of course I wanted this, ten or so years from now! I'm not ready for this Moony!" He threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "I'm never going to be able to party again, and I'm never going to look the same or be able to sleep for however long I want. Remus this is bad."

In an instant Remus was out of his chair, pushing Sirius into the wall. "NEVER say that about our cub! Quit being so litigious and be happy we are having a baby together, no surrogate mother or anything. It is OUR cub Padfoot, our baby. And if I didn't transform every month you know damn well I'd be carrying it." Sirius kissed Remus' nose.

"I'm sorry Moony, you're right. I love you." He bared his neck to his mate who gratefully nuzzled him.

"I love you too."

**A/N: So there is Sunday-Saturday for you all. The reason I don't update on Sunday is because I work on the weekends, so I don't really feel like updating after working a 12 hour shift at a rehab center.**

**Anywho... Peace, Love, and please feed the author. =)**


	3. Week 3

**A/N: So it's already been a week! It's been intense, and cold. Bitterly cold here, it's unfortunate but all I want to do is curl up in bed all day, but my son won't let me because he wants to scoot around backwards while saying daddy! I tell ya, the joy of being a parent.**

**Any-who, I am very hopeful you all will like this round of stories! Onto them!**

* * *

**January 19th (Sunday) bosky – covered with bushes, shrubs, and small trees; woody**

A blond boy and a panther were sat in the bosky corner of the property as a blonde woman searched for them. Soon the panther's ears pricked up and he pushed the boy a certain direction. His giggles were being muffled as well as possible by his hand and his excitement showed all over his face.

They crept along the bushes, pausing when the panther pulled at the boys shorts. They were creeping ever so slowly to the large mansion in the center of the property. Suddenly the panther stopped the boy just before he ran his way to the house. The boy turned to look at his companion to glare at him for stopping him.

"Gotcha!" The woman had burst through the bushes and the chase towards the house ensued, screaming laughter being heard through out the property.

**January 20th (Monday) perspicuous – clearly expressed or presented; lucid**

"Hermione no!" Harry watched as the dragon scooped her off the battlefield. He struggled to follow it as he fought off anyone in his path.

"Well, well Potter, it looks like love will be your downfall." The Dark Lord appeared in front of Harry, wand drawn and pointing at his chest.

"Voldemort you bloody bastard! Where is that dragon taking her?!" Harry was throwing hexes and curses at him.

"You'll never know boy, Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord's spell hit it's mark straight to Harry's heart.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin you are finally awake." Hermione kissed him chastely. "No more perspicuous dreaming sessions for you! They always end up in nightmares." Harry kissed her back, deeper this time.

"I'm done I promise. I can't lose you again."

**January 21st (Tuesday) williwaw – a violent squall that blows in near-polar latitudes, as in the Strait of Magellan, Alaska, and the Aleutian Islands**

"Please remind me what, in Merlin's dirty underpants, we are doing on the Aleutian Islands?" A very cold and frustrated Draco looked over to his overly chipper partner.

"Take a Pepper-up Draco. We're here because our boss wants us to capture the magic native to these islands that only comes out during the Aurora Borealis." Blaise held his coat and hat tight as an overbearing williwaw brought more sleet their way.

"We are never taking another job like this again!" Draco's voice was barely heard of the shrill call of the wind, downing his Pepper-up he started the process up again.

**January 22nd (Wednesday) idem – the same as previously given or mentioned**

"Albus the book list would be so much shorter if you just used an idem." Minerva was starting the argument they had every year. He always wrote everything out and she just wanted books with the same author to use the nice Latin idem.

"Minerva, if the students don't know what _Id. Break with a Banshee, 1900 _is they will come to school without the proper books." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop coated with calming draught into his mouth.

"Then maybe that will teach them to pick up a dictionary! It's not like it's all that difficult to learn. The author is right above it!" Minerva sighed, it would be a long night, but she wanted this bad enough to fight until school started.

**January 23rd (Thursday) aphesis – Historical linguistics. the disappearance or loos of an unstressed initial vowel or syllable, as in the formation of the word slant from aslant.**

"Draco, love, come here. I want you to meet my cousin Drake!" Hermione was overly enjoying the family get together this year as she dragged him over to her cousin.

"Draco this is Drake, Drake this is Draco. Get to know each other, really well." She had a twinkle to her eyes that Draco didn't like one bit.

"'Ello Draco, nice to meet yea." Drake offered his hand to the blond who shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you as well Drake. Your accent is a bit off, where are you from?" They both sat down at a table and smiled.

"'Stralia mate. Ever been?" Drake was almost smirking at Hermione's attempt at setting him up.

"Australia?" Drake nodded, "no I haven't, though I do want to go soon, it's too cold here." Drake happily offered to host him in a week. He debated on sending his cousin a life time supply of licorice if this worked out well.

**January 24th (Friday) banal – devoid of freshness or originality; hackneyed; trite**

"Oi! Your idea shave been banal at best lately. You sure you're all right?" Fred had been nervous about asking his brother but this round of brainstorming new products was the most pathetic one yet.

"No...Yes...Sit down Fred." George let out a large sigh as his brother sat down. "I think...I think I'm falling in love...With Hermione." Fred stared at him for a moment as he grasped what was said.

"You mean our sister-in-law? Ron's wife?" George nodded. "Oh Merlin George, do you think she feels the same way?" He couldn't believe he was saying this.

"She's already admitted it. We've been involved for six months now." Fred swore his jaw fell to the floor.

"Tell her to break it off with Ron or you're done, you can go public a couple months from now." Always there for his twin, he hugged him. "If only you figured out your feelings before the marriage."

**January 25th (Saturday) pettifogging – insignificant; petty**

"Harry you're being absurd! Draco Malfoy, Pure blood and Muggleborn hater cannot like like me of all people!" Hermione was pacing around the living room of her flat.

"Honestly Hermione he does like you. He's just nervous you don't like him and I'm sick of him pussy-footing around." Harry calmly took a drink of his tea.

"Me NOT like him?" Even with his snarky, arrogant, pettifogging disposition he is still sexy as all hell and probably one of the few people I can actually have a conversation with," Hermione finally sat down, "he really likes me?"

"Yes and he will be at Luna's restaurant at seven tonight. I told him I was setting him up on a blind date." Harry smiled. "So go hop in the shower and I'll get your clothes picked out." Hermione hugged him as she headed off to get ready.

**A/N: And there you go! I really want to make some of these into full stories, but that will be for quite a while later.**

**Peace, Love, and please feed the author.**

**Nia**


	4. Week 4

**A/N: So here is week 4! Sorry for the delay, between Monday being an off day, overnights and fish tank cleaning makes me sleep for 10 hours straight, and yesterday having horrible internet issues (honestly I couldn't even load PM's) it's been a rough few days for me.**

* * *

**January 26th (Sunday) boîte – a nightclub; cabaret**

"Do I really have to go to this boîte?" Harry's whinge was starting to give Draco a headache.

"Yes you whiny Gryffindor, every time you come to France you should go. They're quite enjoyable and I won't be able to rest easy until I know you've gone." He smiled at his reflection before quickly slapping Harry's hand away from his head. "No touchy."

"Alright, fine can we just go now please?" Harry's request was quickly granted as Draco apparated them to the entrance of Le Jouet De Garçon. "God I hate you Draco! Why couldn't you just tell me it was a nightclub?"

Draco laughed as they walked in and ordered their drinks. "Because, Harry, that would have been too easy."

**January 27th (Monday) squib – Journalism. A short news story, often used as a filler**

"Albus have you read the paper this morning?" With a shake of his head said paper was thrust into his view. "Look at the grovel they have written now." Minerva was oh so quietly awaiting his reaction.

"Oh well look at this squib here about Gillyweed being legalized in Ireland, no doubt to help allow them all to join us over in Scotland. Though I do wonder why the article is so small, why it doesn't even list the negative side effects of long term usage." Albus took a bite of his breakfast as Minerva ripped the paper away from him.

"Not that, the large article about Mister Potter getting engaged to Charlie Weasley! I wasn't aware either of them were gay!" She looked back at the picture of the two men smiling at the camera before sharing what looked to be a very nice kiss.

"No attention to detail Minerva, they were from your house and I knew about both of them." Severus was gloating more than he should, but both boys had came out to him with admitting their crushes on him after all.

"Oh hush!"

**January 28th (Tuesday) Riposte – a quick, sharp return in speech or action, counterstroke: a brilliant riposte to an insult**

"Potter." Lucius spat at the boy in front of him. "Do you have no sense of grace, bow to your host."

Harry fought off the Imperius curse and looked the blond man in the eye. "Do you trip on your hair? It seems way too long for an old man like you. Are you balding?"

"Crucio!" Lucius' temper flared. "Insolent little brat!" By the time he dropped the curse Harry had passed out in pain.

"Great riposte sir! Would you like me to put him back in the dungeons?" The young man Lucius was training, Teddy was it, was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yes. Don't ask for me for the next hour, I will be in my private study." He needed a glass of strong whiskey to get him through the rest of the day.

**January 29th (Wednesday) ugsome – Scotland and North England. horrid; loathsome**

Laughter rang through the bar as the group of young adults reminisced.

"And then, and then she called him a foul loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Ron banged his fist on the table, sloshing quite a few drinks, as he was laughing so hard.

"You should have used ugsome Hermione!" Seamus had drank the most out of all of them and still seemed sober. "It would've confused the hell outta him!" The table laughed some more.

"I think the punch to the face did that just as well." Hermione laughed at some of her friends faces. "Yes muggle defenses work wonders sometimes."

**January 30th (Thursday) sessile – Botany attached by the base, or without any distinct projecting support, as a leaf issuing directly from the stem.**

"Why does it matter where I cut the branch off as long as I cut it?" Hannah pushed her herbology book away from her and looked across the table to Neville.

"If you cut it off at the base of the branch the new sessile bud will have stronger magical properties than any leaf or flower that isn't directly attached to the trunk of the plant. Does that make sense?" He blushed a little at the intent stare Hannah was giving him.

"Yes it does, thank you Neville." She smiled at him and reached for book, pausing half way along. "Would you, well the next Hogsmade trip is this weekend and, I was wondering, you know, if you would like to go, with me?" She was blushing furiously but managed to keep her gaze on Neville.

"Oh! Well yeah of course! I'll meet you after breakfast Saturday, yeah?" Neville's excitement thankfully cut out his stuttering.

"Sounds good Nev, see ya." Hannah grabbed her book and left the library to tell her friends the news.

**January 31st (Friday) boffin – a scientist or technical expert**

"Severus?" The quietness of the voice made him put his book down and look at the love of his life, smiling at that thought. "Do you consider me a boffin?"

He weighed out his response before answering. "Yes, in the same sense that I am a boffin in potions. Your piano skills are amazing and you dexterity goes a long way past your instrument playing Neville." He smirked at the blush he had created.

"At least that was a compliment. It still surprises me we're together some days, given our history." Neville moved from the piano to Severus' lap and smiled. "I've loved every day we've been together and I will love you twice as long as we're together."

This time it was Severus' turn to blush as he brushed a hand up Neville's arm, through his hair, and stopping to cup his cheek. "I will love you just as long."

**February 1st (Saturday) galligaskins – leggings or gaiters, usually of leather**

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "Hermione, I look like a hooker." he called to his friend changing in the closet.

"You look smashingly sexy Harry, trust me, leather galligaskins are all the rage right now." She came out in a black leather tub top dress and a bright pink choker necklace.

"I'm trusting you Hermione, I don't want to be a laughing stock at a gay club." He put on the silk green t-shirt she picked out for him.

"That's why we're going to a muggle gay club, shit happens and we don't know anyone there to see it." She smirked as she put on a pair of five inch stilettos. "I'm trying to get lucky tonight too, with breaking up with Hannah a month ago, I'm ready to try again and my wingman has to look good." They both laughed before apparating to the heart of London.

**A/N: So there you go! I'm getting a little better at keeping them under 150 words. I'm hoping next Monday will be a better day to get the drabbles out.**

**Peace, love, and remember to feed the author!**


	5. Week 5

**A/N: And I'm back (a day late I know) for another week of drabbles! I hope everyone who's reading these little things is doing well and are being at least some what entertained. I'm entertained writing them so I guess that works too... On to the drabbles.**

* * *

**February 2nd (Sunday) slake – to allay (thirst, desire, wrath, etc.) by satisfying.**

"Mr. Weasley, why is it that you received your detention tonight?" Professor Snape drawled from his desk, his correcting of papers never faulting, as Charlie walked up to him.

"I messed up the Shrinking Solution, sir." Charlie was watching Snape's hand as he finished correcting the paper, not noticing when Snape had stopped and looked at him.

"And what is so enticing about my hands, Charlie?" Snape smirked as he caught the young man blushing when he looked up.

"They look like they'd feel bloody amazing." Charlie's confidence soared when he saw the smirk fall off his professors face. "Particularly if they were wandering my body."

Charlie woke up to the alarm he had set and groaned as he felt his body reacting to the dream. "Every bloody time that dream happens." He made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

**February 3rd (Monday) posy – a flower, nosegay, or bouquet.**

"H-h-he-hello Ha-Ha-Hannah." Neville mentally cursed himself for the stutter before thrusting out his hand.

"Oh Neville, they're beautiful!" Hannah took the bouquet of flowers and sniffed them. "What kind of flowers are in here?" Neville blushed and started pointing to the different flowers.

"Some posies, lilies, and a few orchids. All muggle flowers but quite a few of the wizarding flowers tend to have minds of their own..." Neville looked to the floor.

"They are perfect Neville, thank you." Hannah lifted his head and kissed him. "Let's go to Hogsmade and maybe you can tell me more about these flowers."

**February 4th (Tuesday) inglenook – a corner or nook near a fireplace**

Ron loved his spot, not that he would tell anyone of course, that would be very unmanly to say. Yet, he still found himself in this spot every night, the corner of the common room, next to the fire, in his very comfy chair. It helped him relax, and calm down after any fight he had that day.

He'd never tell anyone of course, but he would come down in the middle of the night and read every now and again. Everyone would just laugh at him if they knew he was actually studying at night. He liked reading, but that was Hermione's thing, so he would stick with his reading in the middle of the night, in his inglenook.

**February 5th (Wednesday) farceur – a joker; wag**

Fred and George were currently serving detention with Professor Snape after spelling his robes to alternate between turning gold and red. They had thought it was a fabulous idea to show his true house spirit, but he did not agree and had him washing cauldrons and desks by hand.

"You, farceurs, will not get away with this kind of shenanigans when you're out of school. You should be grateful I am your teacher, for I do not just get even, I get revenge." Severus was stalking back and forth between the twins, making sure they weren't trying anything.

"Yes, sir." Both twins were just biding their time, they wanted to see how intense his 'revenge' would be.

**February 6th (Thursday) neologize – to make or use new words or create new meanings for existing words**

"Ronald, we've been over this a thousand times. Neologize is when you make a new word or create a new meaning for a word that already exists. How hard is that to understand?" Hermione was twirling her hair angrily with one hand as her other held her quill which was flying over the current homework assignment.

"I get that 'Mione, I do, but I don't get what we're supposed to do for this assignment." Ron was chewing on his quill as he looked at his girlfriend with big puppy dog eyes.

"Make a new word you git." Draco had sat down at their table along with a grinning Harry.

"Oh." Ron blushed and adverted his gaze to the parchment in front of him. "Thanks Mal-Draco." The glare from Harry was gone in an instant and he quickly started his assignment.

**February 7th (Friday) schuss – to execute a straight downhill run at high speed, as in skiing**

"I never took you as much of a skier Granger." Draco was just hopping off the lift.

"I do a lot of things you wouldn't think I'd do, Malfoy." Hermione winked at him before looking at the steep hill. "I suppose schussing is much like doing a Wronski Feint for you, the adrenaline going to extreme levels inside of you as you fly down the hill." She sighed and he stared at her.

"Why aren't you in Quidditch then?" Draco huffed as she laughed at him.

"It's on the ground!" She had started her way down the hill, forcing Draco to follow her down.

**February 8th (Saturday) maw – the symbolic or theoretical center of a voracious hunger or appetite of any kind**

Hermione and Ron both watched Harry worriedly as he sat in the library at a table covered in books about dark magic. He had been at this for weeks now. He had told them the maw of his research was to make sure he was aware of what kind of spells and curses Voldemort might use against him in the final battle, but they could all see him changing, letting the dark magic leak into his soul, corrupting it.

Harry was turning dark and they had no idea how to fix it. And from what Professor Snape told them, they may not even be able to. The world as they knew it was going to change drastically and no one was ready for it.

**A/N: And there they are. This week was challenging, it was kind of nice. Peace, love, and please feed the author (reviews, feed me reviews). ;)**


	6. Week 6

**A/N: Another week of drabbles coming at you! I'm hoping this will get up on Monday, we'll see but I think it'll work out.**

* * *

**February 9th (Sunday) dulcify – to make more agreeable; mollify; also, to sweeten**

"Mhmm, sugar quills, you know they're my favorite, don't you?" Draco was contentedly chewing his way through the last of his previous package of quills.

"I do, that's why I brought you more." Charlie set down a large package of the sweets next to his boyfriend.

"Merlin, Charlie! I love you, you know that right?" Draco leaned over to hug Charlie, kissing him quickly before ripping open the package and grabbing a new quill.

"And I love you Draco." Charlie paused as he watched Draco suck on the quill happily. "And my family would really like to meet you soon." He watched Draco turn to face him.

"How soon Charlie?" Draco set the quill down on the plate on his desk.

"Tonight, for dinner?" Charlie followed the quill as he heard Draco groan.

"Alright fine. But I want some blood pops when we get back." Charlie grinned at Draco and kissed him.

"Of course love. Anything to dulcify you."

**February 10th (Monday) blatherskite – a person given to voluble, empty talk**

"Of course Wormtail, this will mean that you will have a large part in this. We cannot afford you to mess anything up. When you succeed you will be rewarded greatly by our Lord, you realize this right?" Antonin Dolohov was pacing back and forth in front of the cowering man.

"Yes Antonin I will not fail you or our Lord. What do I need to do?" Wormtail watched as Antonin took out his wand, and flinched.

"Just make sure that you and Mister Weasley are at Hogsmeade next Saturday." Antonin continued to fiddle with his wand as Wormtail nodded so hard, Antonin was sure his head would fall off any moment. All Antonin could think of Wormtail was how much of a blatherskite he could be some days, not realizing he would be sacrificed for the rise of their Lord that Saturday.

**February 11th (Tuesday) sooth – truth, reality, or fact**

"Harry, do you have a moment?" Draco was shifting around uncomfortably as he waited for Harry's reply before walking into the room hands behind his back, fiddling with the small box he had been carrying for the last week.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry had the most horrible timing for noticing his fiddling.

"Nothing." He sighed and motioned for Harry to sit down before he sat next to him on the sofa. "In sooth, Harry, I have a very serious question to ask you." He looked up to see Harry's intense gaze on him, completely focused.

"I will be very serious about it then, what do you need to ask me Draco?" Harry smiled lightly, making Draco smile back at him.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco opened the small box containing a set of engagement rings, breath held as he waited for Harry to respond. And respond he did as he leaned over the box to pull Draco into a searing kiss.

"Of course Draco, I love you so much." They quickly put on each others rings before they showed each other how much they really did love each other.

**February 12th (Wednesday) albumen – the white of an egg**

"What difference does it make if I call the albumen an egg white? It's the same thing, I really shouldn't be docked points for that simple thing." Hannah was complaining about her latest Herbology paper grade as she walked next to Neville to lunch.

"Because it's the scientific term Hannah, even though it is the same thing she was looking for the correct usage of the terms of the chapter." Neville sat down next to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table and started to put food on his plate.

"Well I think it's just silly to dock points for that." Hannah huffed.

"And I think it's silly for you to be so worked up over two points." Neville kissed her cheek and smiled at her blushing.

**February 13th (Thursday) pluvial – of or pertaining to rain; rainy.**

The grey pluvial day was mimicked in the ceiling of the Great Hall as Draco walked in for lunch. His thoughts were darkening as the storm both outside and in raged on. He fought so hard to hinder these feelings, that it was now crashing down on him. The rain outside had soaked his cloak on his way back from Herbology and he had yet to dry it out, so wrapped up in his thoughts, that when someone dried it for him he yelped and quickly looked around to find the source of thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome Malfoy." The soft voice of the Gryffindor know-it-all reached his ears as she passed him to join her friends. She just wouldn't stop being polite to him, and it was the reason all these hidden feelings and thoughts were crashing back at him like tidal waves in a storm. The attraction to the one who always out did him, who grated on his nerves, and who had been helping him with their NEWT level Transfiguration project. He didn't stand a chance at the idea of getting his feelings reciprocated and that hurt him more than anything else.

**February 14th (Friday) schatzi – sweetheart, darling**

It was such a sickening sight, twenty some girls all following one Victor Krum, pretending to be inconspicuous. Hermione was watching the scene from the Black Lake, where she was reading her current book of fascination "Animagus: What's Inside You" or at least that's what it looked like. She had a sheet of parchment lying on the page, from the young man she was currently watching, sent out to his "Dearest schatzi", and though it wasn't long, the words he did use in the letter to her were more than enough to secure a place in her heart for him.

**February 15th (Saturday) ailurophilia - a liking of cats, as by cat fanciers**

A young black haired witch was sitting in the Gryffindor common room late one evening, petting her cat with one hand and holding up a book about Animagus' with the other. It was the latest book Professor Dumbledore had given her about the subject, and even though it was her NEWT year she was much too intrigued to let the chance of becoming an Animagus go.

"Ahh, Miss McGonagall, there you are." Dumbledore had poked his head in the common room. "You almost missed our lesson, though at least it was for reading about the topic." He mused as she headed over to him. "Still think you'll not be a cat, Miss ailurophilia?" He chuckled as she huffed.

"Yes. It'd be silly for me to be a cat." She flushed as she followed him out to the Transfiguration classroom.

**A/N: So there we have it. Another week done, and slightly late. I'm sorry for all the late updates, but hopefully I will have more energy starting these next few weeks to actually get these up on Mondays. Peace, Love, and please feed the author.**


End file.
